


watching

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [24]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2018, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 24: drowningmiyagi visits the coast





	watching

It was a fall day when Miyagi visited the graveyard. It was a winter day when Miyagi went to the beach below her. The grounds were empty, no family would treck through the frost. But the sea would never freeze over. Miyagi must keep her company.

The ocean, its saltwater. Here, he brought his love, the teacher, a two syllable word. She came here and still lies her gazing from the cliff above. Miyagi can still feel the path of her wheelchair underneath his feet. He walks along it.

Here, he brought the boy, his upturned nose, his irreverence. He took him here with his breathy words and crocodile tears. Miyagi got nothing in return for the years of trying to love. They stood meters away, embracing, making promises that they couldn’t keep.

On the winter day, Miyagi comes alone. He is cleansed of person, but not of memory.  _ Sensei _ still watches with her lonely eyes, watches him walk across the sand. Watches him dips his covered feet in the water, watches it soak into the hem of his trousers.

He has been watched ever since the woman’s death. He will be watched until his own death, until he is taken by the water. This is where the wheelchair path stops, ankle deep, fragrant. But Miyagi goes forth. He braces himself for the cold, not for the death. The death is what he will accept with open arms. The ocean water splashes his knees as the tide releases, it flows through the fabric of his pants when it retracts. He is lulled in closer with every cycle. Was it Sensei beckoning him or was it Shinobu?

When it reaches his waist, he begins to swim. Long, broad strokes carve through the waves. He travels like this, the way he did as a child long before, in swimming races. Soon, he is far, far from the cemetery, far from the wheelchair path. Sensei can no longer watch him, he is too distant.  She cannot see him close his eyes and dip his face into the ocean. She cannot watch him inhale the key to suffocation. She cannot watch him exhale the soul.

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
